Game Shakers One-Shots
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: This is basically a collections of one-shots of Nickelodeon's Game Shakers. It doesn't go chronologically so it randomly jumps all over the place. Chapter 11 is up.: Memories [Slight one-sided Henzie and Tiny Trabe] *Btw. Sorry if I make Kenzie get hurt or something like that a lot. She's my favourite character and I like my favourite character to have lots of drama.*
1. Oh Babe!

**Hi, this is my first one-shot on Game Shakers. Hope you enjoy this and favourite, follow and review it. This is set after the first two episodes, Sky Whale.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

"Wooh, that was a long day." I say to myself. Now Babe and I won't have to worry about paying 1.2 million dollars and we're partners with Double G. Finally I can get a good nights sleep. I guess that F was worth it.

"Hi B!" I say to Babe when I see her in the bathroom doing something with her backpack the next day. "Hey M," she said.

"I've got a great idea for a new game later!"

"Cool! What is it?" She asks me nearly shouting while looking up from her backpack.

"It's a game where could..." I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Could what? M, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep! Completely su..." Everything is starting to spin. My grip on the counter loosens and I feel myself falling backwards.

"M!" I hear Babe shouting before everything goes black.

-GAME SHAKERS-

I wake up in a white room. I turn my head to see Babe sitting on a gyro-chair messing with her pear pad while grandpa, who has been a little mad at me since the whole plate incident, carefully eating a plate of spaghetti. I try to get up but my head hurts. I move my arm a little which causes the stiff white bed sheets to make a crinkling noise. Babe immediately looks my way while grandpa stares at his spaghetti.

"Hey. You feeling ok?" Babe asks.

"I guess. My head hurts a little though."

"That's probably because you hit the sink when you fainted. Did you know that you're extremely allergic to rotten fruit?" She says quickly.

"B, not so fast. And yes I know I'm extremely allergic to rotten fruit." I tell her.

"Ok, so it wasn't my fault since you didn't tell me."

"Wait. You had rotten fruit in your bag?"

"Yeah, a day old banana."

"Oh. So how long have I been out?"

"About four months." My jaw dropped.

"Kidding. Just five days. I didn't know someone could actually be knocked out for a few days from being near rotten fruit."

"Apparently this girl can. So when can I be let out?"

"Today. But I don't think you would want to go to school tomorrow. Its PE test Tuesday day and I think you would want to miss it. It's sprints. I've already got my excuse. Check it out." She said pulling out a fake cast and x Ray.

"I'll tell Mr Sammich that I had an accident and needed to fix my leg so I can't do sprints." She explained.

"Oh B." I said as I shook my head.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. Dancing with the Stars part1

**Hi guys. This is chapter 2 on my Game Shakers one shots. Hope you guys enjoy it. This is set about a week after the last chapter. Tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

I wonder what are we going to do in gym class. I missed last week's session so I didn't get to hear what we were doing for the second half of the term. All I know is that no one wants to tell me, not even Babe. I know that she knows because she said it was something prissy and she hates that.

I get into the locker rooms to change and I saw lots of the girls wearing leotards and stockings. I felt a little out of place with my gym shirt and tracks. At least Babe was wearing something similar, that made me feel a pinch better. We then went into the gym. It was sometimes divided between a boy and girl side. They would choose who uses which side by seeing who gets there first. One half has a rotten cheese cracker at a corner which everyone calls the 'dark corner'.

Today, the boys had gone to the field for gym, I'm guessing that they're playing an outdoor sport for the half. When Ms Sammantha Shay or what everyone else calls her, Ms Ss, came in, she told us to line up according to the name list which was according to our last names so I was between Hailey Balt and Babe. She told us that we would be in pairs so I got to be with Babe. I thought that we were going to do trust exercises but what Ms Ss said next shocked me.

"As most of you all know," she started out slowly. "We are going to do ballet for this half of the term." I was shocked but happy and sad. Shocked because this was the one thing that I didn't think of, happy because I secretly have wanted to do this since I was younger and sad because I didn't guess it sooner. "There's more news class," she said clapping her hands. "You and your partner will have to perform your own routine with the steps that you have learnt as your final grade and may I warn you that you are not allowed to switch partners or else it's an automatic F." I could tell that Babe's jaw dropped.

"Class, onto the bars," she said. Everyone was with their pairs as they went to the bars. There were four pairs altogether. We started of with some simple stretching. Lisa and Martha Aesop were really flexible but I heard that their mom sent them to ballet class since they were young so this was easy for them. I was a little surprised that Babe could do some of the things that I couldn't do, but I guess it was ok for her since she was always doing crazy stunts or something like that. She even showed me how to make my fingers point the right way in the ballet position, very unBabe like.

Then Ms Ss showed us how to pirouette and do a chaîné turn. It was actually fun. Babe was acting like Babe but she could do every movement that Ms Ss taught properly. By the time she finished teaching us those two steps, the bell rang. She reminded us to get suitable clothes for ballet and practice those steps before she let us out.

After changing into my yellow shirt and jeans with my favourite white jacket and grabbing my backpack, Babe and I walked to the subway to wait for Trip to finish his tutoring session at Fooders. On the way there, I asked Babe how she knew all those ballet steps. "Easy," she said. "My mom dragged me for lessons because she wanted me to have a chance to do what she didn't get to do when she was younger." That really shocked me. Babe, in a tutu? You've got to be kidding me. "I stopped five years ago when I started staying up in trees each time my mom wanted to bring me there." That was more like the Babe that I know.

"So, are you going to show me some moves so that we can pass this assignment unlike that Science Project?" I ask her entering Fooders. "I'll think about it, after I get my sandwich." She said going to the counter.

"Hey guys, where's Hudson." Trip asks when he sees Babe and I. Babe and I look at each other. We must've left him behind at school.

* * *

Hudson's POV

"Hello, anybody there?" I shouted through the empty corridors. "Young man, come with me." Principal Frankfurt says angrily while pulling my ear and dragging me into his office. "Ew, is this gum?" He asks when he feels something sticky in my ear.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. Dancing with the Stars part2

**Hi guys. This is Dancing with the Stars part2. I hope you guys like it and favorite, follow and review my story. This chapter takes place about two months after the last one. Sorry if I skipped a long time. This is more of a filler chapter I guess. Anyway, enjoy. =)**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

Ms Ss said that the assessment for our final grades were next week. She had taught us twelve steps which we are supposed to incorporate into a routine. I even bought Babe and I matching off white leotards so that we would look more graceful.

Babe told me that she would get her old coach to incorporate the steps into the dance. She also said that she had kept in contact with her coach because her coach always gave her free fruit bars after class, which was the only thing she missed when she stopped going for ballet lessons. After she stopped she had to pay for the fruit bars from the vending machine instead.

After school, Babe and I walked to a ballet studio called 'Sweet Candy'. Hudson walked to Fooders to meet Trip first then they would go to the game studio. "Sounds like a candy shop if you ask me." I tell Babe. "Wait till you see the inside.' She replies. We were blasted with the air conditioner at a low level when we walked into the studio. Inside there were pictures of dancers and posters from old performances. Babe led me up to the second floor of the ballet studio. There, there were three large practice rooms and a changing room next to a smaller practice room.

"C'mon. Let's go." Babe told me as she led me to the smaller one. "Ms Laeticia is free right now. She will be coaching us this week for our routine." She knocked on the glass door. "Ah, Babe, so good to see you again. Wow, you've grown much bigger since the last time I saw you." Ms Laeticia said with a slight French accent. "Hi Ms Laeticia." Babe said with a smile. "And you must be Mackenzie, Babe told me that I would be coaching you too." Ms Laeticia continued. "Hi Ms Laeticia. You can call me Kenzie." I said politely. "Ok girls, how about you tell me the steps that you have learnt then you go change. After that we'll choreograph half together and find the right music. We can choreograph the other half tomorrow and use the rest of the week to practice." She explained. Babe and I nodded our heads.

We then told her the steps we learnt, _cabriole; divisés en quarts; soubresaut; tendue; pirouette; chainé; passé jump; manège; jeté entrelacé; hortensia; grand plié; ciseaux pas de._ As she sat in a corner of the room thinking, we went to change and stretch. As soon as we were ready, she told us to get into first position.

We immediately positioned ourselves in _first position_ at the center of the room side by side with me at the right and Babe at the left. We then started with an _arabesque_ then _cabrioled_ to the right. After that we did a _grand_ _plié_ and landed back in _first_ _position_ in the back left corner. We then _galloped_ to the front right corner and did two _pirouettes_. Next we _chainéd_ to the right then back to the left. Then we did _ciseaux pas de_ twice and _stag leaped_ to the right side so we were at the center in the front.

Ms Laeticia said that that was enough for today and showed us a piece of music she thought would go nice. Babe and I agreed with it. It was Canon in D by Pachelbel. After that, she told us to come at the same time for the week. Then, she gave us each a fruit bar, which Babe was really happy about. We thanked Ms. Laeticia and changed back into our clothes. Then we tiredly walked to the game studio. Luckily we had those fruit bars to give us energy. Babe ate hers real quickly and was on a look out for squirrels. I guess the squirrel incident has her real protective of her fruit bars now.

At the studio, Hudson and Trip were bouncing on the trampoline. When they saw us, they jumped down and into the donut pillows. "Hey guys." We said. "Hey." They replied. "Toss us two pillows." Babe shouted. Hudson and Trip threw one each. I caught a white frosted one with sprinkles while Babe caught a brown one with strawberry pink zig zags. "Thanks." We shouted and dragged the pillows onto the couch. We dropped our bags down and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Babe's POV

I'm really tired now. I caught a pillow and dragged it. To the couch. I fell asleep immediately after I dropped my bag, laid down on the couch and let my head touch the pillow. I dreamt of being in a world of free fruit bars and trees growing assorted berries bars.

* * *

Trip's POV

"They look so cute sleeping on the couch." I tell Hudson quietly as they slept. "I guess all that ballet tired then out." Hudson just nodded. I turned on the tv and put iCarly on but at a low volume so they could have their nap.

An hour later, dad came in and almost woke the girls up. "Hey kids." He shouted. "Dad!" I whisper yelled. "The girls are sleeping." I told him. "Oops, sorry." He apologized. "What did they do to get all tuckered out and pass out on the couch?" He asked. "Ballet." I said. " Ballet? Ha ha ha." He laughed quietly. "I can't imagine Kenzie really dancing and Babe doing this style." He said. "Yeah well, they're really good." I bragged. "Well I've got to see it then one day." He whispered. "You will dad. You will." I said quietly. Then, Bunny said loudly, "Why is everybody whispering?" "Bunny!" We all whisper yelled including Hudson.

* * *

 **Hi, sorry for the double AN, just wanted to tell you guys that the words that are in _italics_ are ballet steps. I will explain them to you guys in the next chapter with the full routine. Bye. ****And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	4. Dancing with the Stars part3

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. I hope that this longer chapter makes up for today's and yesterday's. The meaning of the words in italic from the previous chapter is down below in bold. Hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

"My back's sore." I groan after waking up about half an hour before dinner time at the studio. Babe is still asleep. I try to wake her up but she won't. Hudson suggested shouting. We tried it but she still slept on. Then, I had an idea. I went to the snack cupboard and took out a strawberry flavoured fruit bar. I then hurried back to where Babe slept and opened it. Then I waved it in front of her nose. Immediately she shot up into a sitting position on the couch. "Alright. Who took one of my strawberry flavoured fruit bars without permission!" She shouted. Trip and Hudson pointed at me. Babe glared. I handed it to her. I wasn't going to eat it anyway, I preferred blueberry flavoured ones.

She snatched it from my hands and gobbled it up so quickly that I thought that she would choke. As soon as we picked up our backpacks, Diana came in her minivan to pick us up and drop us at our house like she does everyday. My house was first. I said goodbye to everyone then entered my house. On the fridge, there was a note saying 'to heat up yesterday's lasagna for dinner because she would be back late, from mom. It wasn't surprising. Mom was always busier during the end of the year and dad always does overtime on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

I went to sleep after finishing the lasagna.

I woke up as usual like every other day. Get up. Get ready for school. Walk to school. See Babe buying a fruit bar. Go to classes. Get loaded up with homework. Hand in yesterday's homework that was done in between classes. Go for recess. Continue with classes. Act like a zombie because there's no excitement in repeating the same thing everyday. It's only after school when there is really excitement.

As soon as the bell rings signalling the end of last period aka Science, Babe and I quickly get out of our seats and go to the ballet studio. Ms Laeticia was there waiting for us in the small room again. We changed into our leotards and started warming up. By the time we were done, we were wondering what our next steps would be.

"Ok Babe and Kenzie, now I want you to continue from yesterday's positions and do a _divisés en quarts_. Then _glissade_ back to the centre like this." Babe and I followed and then continued doing other steps she told us to do by doing a _soubresaut_ to the right followed by a _hortensia_ then a _jeté entrelacé_. After that we do a _tendue_ and a _manège_ followed by two _passé_ _jumps_ to the left where we first started. Then we _arabesque_ once more and do a full _pirouette_ then a quarter _chaîné_ to our own side then do a _grand_ _plié_ to the direction then turn around and _plié_ back. For the final pose we do another _quarter_ _chaîné_ to face each other back to back, hold each other's hands at our knees and do an _arabesque_ with my right leg and her left leg up high.

After finalising all the steps, we practiced the whole routine and it worked perfectly with the song. We spent the next four days rehearsing at the studio at the same time. We didn't practice on Monday because Ms Laeticia said that we were doing well and that we should take a break. She told us good luck as she handed us our fruit bars and left the studio on Sunday. "You know B, this feels as if we are going for a competition." I tell Babe on our way out. She just laughs and puts an arm on my shoulders father finishing her bar. We are confident that we are going to ace the assessment this time.

Monday passed quickly and so did the periods before the last one of the day. Babe and I got dressed in our new leotards in the locker room and went to the gym. As soon as we entered, Ms Ss told us to get a girl from each group to come pick a number. Babe went up to get it and came back with a small piece of paper showing the single digit '2'.

I'm glad that we're number two because we would get to see how the thing goes first. The Aesop twins went first. They had matching baby blue leotards with a little blinged up tutu. Their routine was good but it was expected since they have learnt ballet for a long time and were probably in grade 5 in their ballet class. "Good job girls." Ms Ss said. "Can we have group number two now to present their routine." Babe and came up from the benches and started our routine while Ms Ss started the music.

We positioned ourselves in _first position_ at the center of the room side by side with me on the right and Babe on the left. We then started with an _arabesque_ then _cabrioled_ to the right. After that we did a _grand plié_ and landed back in _first position_ in the back left corner. We then _galloped_ to the front right corner and did two _pirouettes_. Next we _chainéd_ to the right then back to the left. Then we did _ciseaux pas de_ twice and _stag leaped_ to the right side so we were at the center in the front.

Then we did a _divisés en quarts_ and _glissaded_ back to the centre. After that we did a _soubresaut_ to the right followed by a _hortensia_ then a _jeté entrelacé_. After that we continue with a _tendue_ and a _manège_ followed by two _passé_ _jumps_ to the left where we first started. Then we _arabesque_ once more and do a full _pirouette_ then a _quarter_ _chaîné_ to our own side then do a _grand_ _plié_ to the direction then turn around and _plié_ back. As our final pose we do another _quarter_ _chaîné_ to face each other back to back, hold each other's hands at our knees and do an arabesque with my right leg and her left leg up high.

"Well done girls." Ms Ss said as we took a bow and headed back to the bench. Zoe Griffin and Eliza Dee went next. Their routine was ok but they were a little wobbly. Finally Hailey Balt and Alyssa Avila performed theirs. Theirs weren't synced properly and one was always behind the other but it was still overall ok. Finally, Ms Ss told us our scores

Babe and I, along with the Aesop twins, got an A while Hailey Balt, Alyssa Avila, Zoe Griffin and Eliza Dee got B. We were all really happy that we passed this time. Babe and I were so happy that after we changed, we went to the studio to tell Ms Laeticia, who was very proud of us. We even gave her a square shaped apple, which is really hard to find. We then celebrated with Trip and Hudson at Fooders. When we reached the game studio, we were so happy we kept on jumping from the trampoline to the donut box again and again till we ran out of energy and passed out on the couch. Just before I passed out, a game idea went through my head. 'Later!' I told it and I went out like a light. I thought I could hear Hudson and Trip sighing in relief that we were finally out as I passed out.

* * *

 **Dance Steps & their meaning.**

 **First position - a position where the legs are turned out with the feet pointing in opposite directions, heels touching.**

 **Arabesque - This means to pose on one leg whilst extending the other leg to the back.**

 **Cabriole - To leap, jumping from and landing on the same leg.**

 **Grand plié - To bend both knees fully,at the same time with the body lowered to the floor.**

 **Gallop - A travelling movement where the behind leg taps the front one to move it ahead.**

 **Pirouette - To turn.**

 **Chainé - To link movements together. To make a half turn in position one and move to the side quickly.**

 **Ciseaux pas de- Like a 'Scissor' jump - when you are in the air the legs pass each other and you land on one leg.**

 **Stag leap - A jump in which the front leg is bent and its toes touch the extended back leg, mimicking the shape of a leaping deer.**

 **Divisés en quarts -** **To move on one leg, whilst extending the other. This changes the position of the body and leg with one quarter turn.**

 **Glissade - A travelling step starting in fifth position.**

 **Soubresaut - A sudden leap. With the body straight or bent backwards - from two feet onto two feet with the legs tight together.**

 **Hortensia - This is when the dancer jumps then pulls both legs up to passe position it happens at the same time. The feet do not touch. The legs then resemble the butterfly in a sitting position.**

 **Jeté entrelacé - A large movement from one leg to the other**

 **Tendue - To extend the leg from a specific position in a certain direction with foot fully pointed, put heel on floor, stretch leg again point foot then close to original position.**

 **Manège - Steps that travel in a circle around the dance area.**

 **Passé jump - a jump in a passé position.**

 **Passé - This means to working legs' foot is pointed to the side of the supporting legs' knee.**

 **Plié - To bend - the knee or knees.**

* * *

 **That's the end of Dancing with the Stars. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you want a follow up to this story or I'll start a different one. See ya in the next chapter. Cuz that's all folks. Bye.** **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	5. Sleepover's new Couple

**Hi guys, I might not update for two or three days because I'm going on a holiday so I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. This is dedicated to the prompt from Angel1D98.**

* * *

Babe's POV

Finally school's over for the week and I can get away from Mr Sammich's boring Science lessons. "So M, whatcha wanna do today?" I ask her as we walk out of class to go to Fooders. "Well, I was thinking we could plan a sleepover for the four of us over the weekend." She suggested. "That's a great idea but will your mom allow? She already doesn't like you listening to funky music." "I think she will allow. I already suggested it to her this morning anyway when she was still not fully awake and recorded it so she couldn't back down so yeah." " Wow M. I taught you well." I told her. She just smiled.

Halfway there, Hudson came running up to us wearing his boxers out of his pants again. "Pretend you do not know him." I whispered to Kenzie and she nodded. We then continued to walk on and ignored Hudson the whole way there. Once we reached Fooders, Trip stared in shock at Hudson. "Again?" He mouthed at me. I nodded my head. He then whispered something to his tutor. "Hudson, please come with me to the bathroom." She said. Hudson just followed. "How did that happen?" He asked Kenzie and I. We both just shrugged.

Trip's POV

When Babe, Kenzie and Hudson came into the subway restaurant, I only could stare one of them in shock and another one in admiration. I confess that I have a crush on Babe. And today, she looked really pretty with her brown wavy a hair flowing from the air conditioner, her clothes made her look even prettier and the way she was pretending to not know Hudson was hilarious. He was wearing his clothes inside out again and he kept on saying 'Babe' and 'Kenzie' to get them to talk to them.I'm sure both of them were going to blow soon. I mouthed "Again?" to Babe and she nodded. "Can you please tell Hudson to put his pants properly?" I whispered into my tutor's ear. She told him to follow her and he followed.

"How did that happen?" I asked Babe and Kenzie as they sat down. They just shrugged. "So, anyway we're thinking of having a sleepover at the studio." Kenzie said. 'Yay!' My head shouted. I always wanted to have a sleepover. I never really got to because I had no friends. Now I get to finally go to one. Yay! "That's a good idea. I always wanted to go to a sleepover." I told them. "Ok, so we plan the sleepover later at the studio." Kenzie said as my tutor came back with Hudson's pants the right way.

As soon as my lessons were over, we went to the studio and started planning the slumber party. The girls will be in charge of the food and games while us boys will prepare the place. By the time we were done, it was already six o'clock so my tutor dropped us home again.

The next day, all of us met at the studio after lunch. Babe and Kenzie bought loads of snacks and sugared drinks. Hudson and I brought the sleeping bags and all of us brought our pjs and clothes to wear tomorrow in small duffel bags. We then started to prepare the place a little more for the sleepover. We were finally done at 3 so we started by eating a snack first.

Then, we all watched an iCarly season one marathon until 8. Then at 8 we had our dinner of Chinese takeout. After that, we started to play games. We sat in a circle and played truth or dare. Kenzie started first.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"Who is your crush?" She asked.

I panicked. I think she has a hunch that I like Babe.

"C'mon Trip, tell us already. We haven't got all day." Babe said impatiently.

"But we do have all day-" Hudson started to say.

"Quiet! Pants-boy." She shouted.

"Babe." I said softly.

"I can't hear you." Kenzie said the same time Babe said "what?" questioningly.

"I have a crush on Babe!" I shouted then put my hands on my mouth cause of what I said.

"Oooohhh." Kenzie and Hudson said.

"Babe and Triple G sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a carriage." They teased.

Babe glared and blushed at the same time which I thought was cute while I just blushed.

"Trip, you know that you just said Babe was cute right." Kenzie said. I blushed even harder. I didn't even know that I had said my thoughts out loud.

"Whatever, it's my turn now." I said. "Hudson, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh truth?"

"Ok, how are your pants the right way when you come out from your house but always get it the wrong way outside?" I asked him because I was seriously curios about it.

"Well at home, mom arranges my clothes in the order and she tells me pants last, boxers first. So I follow that." He explains. Babe, Kenzie and I finally understand. He is terrible at maths.

"Ok, Babe. Truth or Dare?"Hudson said.

"Truth." Babe said.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Pink." She said easily. Ok, her favorite color is pink. Note taken.

"My turn. K, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, who is your crush?"

"Sorry Babe, but that question is invalid. Questions cannot be repeated at all. Not even questions with the same meaning."

"Hff, fine. Have you ever got into trouble before?"

"Yea, I didn't pass up my homework in third grade."

"Ok, anything worse?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Well then, I need to teach you more then."

"Yeah ok, my turn. Trip, Truth or Dare." She asked me.

"Dare." I say, not wanting to admit anymore embarrassing things.

"I dare you to kiss Babe on the lips in behind the kitchen counter." She said and Babe and I blushed.

"I back out." I tell her.

"Then, you have to sing a good original song about her right now." She dared again.

"Wow M, I didn't know this side of you. I'll never think the same about you ever again." Babe said blushing.

"Fine, I'll kiss Babe." I said.

"Really?" Kenzie said the same time Babe said "What?!"

"Ooh..." Hudson said.

"Shut up!" Babe and I shouted together and blushed.

"Go on you two love birds." Kenzie said as I dragged Babe behind the kitchen counter.

"Ok, let's just fake it." I tell her.

"We can't." She says sadly.

"Why not?"

"She has a hidden camera somewhere so she'll know."

"Oh. Let's do it quickly then."

"Ok." She agreed.

I pressed my lips onto her's and was about to pull away but then I felt tiny sparks. It was like the best feeling ever. She didn't pull away. Instead she deepened it. I put my hand in her hair and she did the same in mine. We then held each other as we kissed only stopping after a while when we ran out of breath.

"Babe, did you feel that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did." She said blushing.

"Do you want to be, you know?"

"I kinda feel like I want to." She said. We then got up from behind the counter and walked into a Hudson that was shaking Kenzie. Apparently she went into shock again, which is what Babe told me. "Stop." She told Hudson. Kenzie had already fainted due to the lack of air after going into shock. Babe picked up Kenzie, as if she was as light as a feather, which might probably be how she is to her since she has been a little athletic, and laid her on one of the sleeping bags first saying that she would probably wake up in ten minutes. I nodded and looked at the clock. It was already 11. "Want to watch more iCarly?" She suggested. Hudson and I agreed. We continued to watch the season one marathon. Babe and I were cuddled up in the couch while Hudson was sitting on one of the stools. Kenzie woke up just as the popcorn was ready.

The four of us then continued to eat popcorn and watch Season two. We ate and watched till two in the morning. By that time, Kenzie was half asleep and Hudson was already snoring. We woke them up, since we were the only ones who were fully awake, and guided them into their sleeping bags. Kenzie was too fast asleep to remember to take off her glasses so Babe took them off for her. Babe might seem a little tough and rude and rash but she's actually a caring friend. We then put our sleeping bags next to each other's and cuddle up in there. We then finally fall asleep after a brief goodnight kiss.

Kenzie's POV

Wow Babe and Trip really love each other. That was a really long and deep kiss yesterday. And who knew that they would become a couple so soon? When I woke up, I saw them cuddling while sleeping. They were so cute that I had to take a picture. I only got to take one shot however, because the flash was a little loud but it was already 10 in the morning anyway so they would've woken up anytime now. We then started to eat breakfast and clean up. We are supposed to be at home by 2 and it's already 11 by the time we are done eating breakfast. We first picked up the candy wrappers then the food packets. We still have our lunch to eat later at 12.30. Then we roll up our sleeping bags and sweep the floors a little. After that we ate our tacos from Taco Bell and watched one more episode of iCarly before we went home.

Babe's POV again

"So baby, how was the slumber party." Mum asked me as I walked through the front door.

"First of all mom, I'm not a baby anymore and the slumber party was kinda funny." I told her. "Let me tell you the whole story..."

"So now you have a boyfriend..." Mom said and I nodded my head.

Trip's POV

"So Trip, how was the slumber party." Dad asked me as I walked through the front door.

"Well dad, it was kinda funny." I told him. "Let me tell you the whole story..."

"So now Babe is your girlfriend..." Dad said and I nodded my head.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed the story and sorry if it moved too fast for you guys. Please review any ideas for my story. Thanks. Bye guys.** **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	6. Snow Dayz Catastrophe

**Hey guys, good news. The hotel that I'm staying in has wifi so I can update more chapters still. This is a Henzie one shot from the prompt of Miss Baking and a guest. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

Just great. Babe is sick with the flu and Trip has extra tutoring, and it's during the winter break. Now, I only have Hudson to spend time with. Hey, maybe we could go play in the snow and skate. I love skating and I got new skates for my birthday. I'll go call Hudson and maybe we could go to the 'Frozen Park'. The 'Frozen Park' is a park that looks like a winter wonderland because of all the snow and the frozen lake during the winter, and it is usually less crowded during the first week of break since people normally want to go to other places for their holidays first.

I call Hudson and he says that he'll meet me at the park. I tell my grandad and leave a note for mum just incase she comes home earlier than me. I then put on my snow gear and pack my skates. Then, I walk to the park. It is really near my house so I get there within five minutes. There is no one else there except for Hudson, and I see him trying to climb up the slide but keep on slipping at the steps. He finally falls down the slide on the steps as I stand below it and lands on top of me. He is really heavy and I struggle to get up and breathe as he gets up. "Sorry Kenzie." He apologizes. "It's alright." I tell him. "Let's go build snowmen, I brought buttons, scarfs and stuff." I nod.

We go to a huge patch of snow and start to build a snowman. Be both build the bottom while Hudson builds the body and I build the head. Then, we found two reasonably strong twigs for its arms and used the buttons and carrots for its eyes, nose, mouth and body. We then found some smaller twigs and used it for its hair. When we were done, we took a step back to admire it. "It needs a name." Hudson said. "Let's call him Henzie. It's a combination of both our names. But if you don't like it we could..." He continues. "It's fine Hudson." I say and throw a snowball at him. "Oh, it's on." He shouts and starts to build a snow fort. I do the same and start to gather up more snowballs.

We then start pelting each other with the snowballs. I even managed to hit Hudson's fort down because he just made it like a thin wall. In the end, Hudson surrendered and I won. "Let's go skating now." I suggested and we put on our skates. I finished putting mine on first while Hudson was struggling with his laces. Then, I started to skate around the rink feeling so free. I started doing tricks on the ice when I suddenly heard a crack. I stopped doing the tricks and look down at the ice. The were cracks in the ice leading to where I was standing. Then suddenly, I heard more cracks and I felt my feet entering the freezing cold water.

"Help!" I shouted. I was trying to climb up the ice. Half my body was in the ice and my feet were starting to get frost bitten. I kept on slipping as I continued to shout for help. I also heard Hudson shouting to get help but no one came. I was starting to get tired when I saw a long stick in front of my face. "Grab it." He said. I quickly used my freezing, weakening arms and grabbed the stick. He then used all his strength and pulled me away from the ice. I shivered as the cold air hit me as I lay on the soft snow. I felt someone moving me as I fell into a pit of darkness.

Hudson's POV

I heard Kenzie calling for help as I was trying to tie my laces. I looked onto the ice and saw her upper body trying to climb out of it. I stopped trying to put on my skates and slipped into my boots. I started to shout for help too, but there was no one else today. I then saw a long stick, long enough to reach Kenzie without stepping onto the ice.

She was starting to shiver and her lips was turning blue. I don't know what that means but I quickly went to grab the stick and pulled her out. I pulled with all my might because the frozen water around her made it harder. Finally, I managed to pull her out but she was shivering a lot. I tried to help her get more air by straightening up her back but she wasn't moving much. Finally, she collapsed onto my lap.

"Kenzie!" I shouted but she didn't wake up. I felt her pulse. It was still there but it wasn't strong. I then picked her up after pulling of her skates and slipping on her boots. She wasn't that heavy. I got her skating things and left Henzie as he was. I carried Kenzie to her home. I unlocked the door with the key under the rug. I knew where it was since I have been there to do a project with her before for English. Her grandfather was in his room napping as always and her mom wasn't home yet. I carried her into her room and took off her boots and dumped her things in the corner.

I then laid her on the bed and tried to shake her awake but she still wouldn't wake up. I then tried something I remembered watching before. I kissed her lips and breathed some air into her. I felt some sparks and continued to shake her awake. Finally she woke up. When she woke up, she said "my hero." And sneezed. I laughed. I left just before her mother came home and she took care of Kenzie. The next day, Babe, Trip and I met at the studio. "Where's Kenzie?" I asked them breaking them from their small cuddling session after not seeing each other for a day. "Oh, she's sick." Babe said. "With mild hypothermia after falling into the lake." "Oh, ok. I said as they went back to cuddling. "I forgot to tell you guys that she almost drowned yesterday." I said. "What?!" They both shouted in unison.

"Let me tell you guys from the beginning." I said as they broke from their cuddling as they listened closely. "We were bored yesterday since you were sick," I pointed at Babe, "and you had extra tutoring." I turned to Trip. "So we decided to go to 'Frozen Park' and..." I told them everything that happened yesterday.

"So you kissed Kenzie?" Trip asked the same time Babe asked "How is she?". Babe is Kenzie's best friend even after becoming Trip's girlfriend, they were still close. "Yep. And I guess she's fine." I reply to both their questions. "Let's go visit her." Babe suggests and we walk out of the studio. "Oh wait, I forgot to tell you, she might not know that I kissed her." I told them half way. "Our lips are sealed." Babe said shooting a warning glare at Trip. "What?" He asked. Babe and I just laughed.

* * *

 **I decided to make this one go more slowly since Kenzie wasn't conscious for a part of it and I don't thin that she would rush into things. I hope you guys liked it and will review and send in more prompts. It can be anything that is not M rated. Bye guys. See you in the next chapter.** **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	7. Christmas Eve

**Hey guys, this is an early Christmas chapter. It's a chapter about the Game Shakers celebrating Christmas Eve together. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

It's almost Christmas. Yay! Mr Sammich was kind this break and gave us less homework to do so we already finished it. Even Trip's tutor gave him less homework to do. No wonder it's called the best time of the year. So now, Hudson, Trip, Babe and I are putting up the Christmas decorations. I was doing the ones that weren't high up because my legs still weren't very strong after the skating incident last week. Bunny was helping us at first but he kept knocking them down more than putting them up so we told him to stop and then Babe told him to go sit in the corner for five minutes, then make us some fruit cake. We thought it was joke at first but then Babe gave him the 'I'm Serious' look and he went to do it. We laughed for a while then continued to put the decorations up.

Once we were done with the decorations that were hanging from the walls and at the side of the door, we started to decorate the tree. Dub had bought us a tall tree as a present and all of us have been making and buying the decorations for it. First, we hung the small ornaments like baubles, wooden toy reindeers, fake presents and bells. Then we strung the fairy lights and streamers. Finally, Babe lifted Trip up, since Trip couldn't even lift her, and he hung the star that was being held in the centre by four angels. Then, I added my own specially made ornament, a glittering mini 'Game Shakers' sign a little lower from the star.

After that, we hung our stockings at the hooks in front of the doorway. As soon as we finished, we heard a small explosion and saw Bunny covered in smoke and flour. We laughed until Dub came in saying "Where's Bunny? He was supposed to help me decorate Trip's mom's house." We pointed at Bunny and he laughed even louder than we did. "What happened to him?" He continued laughing. "The last time that he was like this was when..." He got cut off when he realised what happened. "Oh, he tried to bake fruit cake again, didn't he." The four of us nodded. "Hah! Never ever let Bunny do anything in a kitchen or decorate because this will-" Another exploding sound came. "Happen." I quickly took a peak over the kitchen counter. I saw a small flame and quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher. We had got one after the last time there was a fire. I used the heavy fire extinguisher and put out the flame before it reached Dub's screwdriver. "All clear guys." I told them once I was done.

"Yeah, let's go home. I want to eat some good fruit cake." Babe said as we started to grab our things. "Uh, Babe. Do you still want to eat fruit cake after that?" I asked her. "Of course. No one can ever resist the delicious flavor sin a fruit cake." She said. "I can." I whispered to myself. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing." I quickly said.

I let everyone out the door first saying that I would lock the door today, then I took out a small leafy plant and hooked it up between Trip and Babe's stockings and put a small hidden camera on the floor where it wouldn't get stepped on. I would put my plan into action at our small Christmas party tomorrow. I then locked the door and jumped into the car to go home.

Its Christmas Eve. The day when we have our Christmas party. I take out some of the snacks to bring and also a camera that I got last year to take photos. I also took the presents that I had bought for everyone. Then, I wait outside the studio for everyone else to come. While waiting, I make a pile of snowballs outside and stick them up to look like a treemid, which is a tree that is in the shape of a pyramid. As soon as I'm done, the rest of the Game Shakers come and I open the door. I enter first quickly so that I wouldn't get trapped in my own trap, then I hold my camera to take pictures in case anyone falls under it.

I then hear the alarm sounding, which means that someone got caught in the trap. The two who got caught in the trap froze. I looked up from behind my camera and saw Hudson and Babe standing underneath it. "You guys fell under my trap." I told them and pointed up. They both looked up and saw the mistletoe. Then they stared at each other with an "uh oh" look on their faces. "C'mon guys, you have to do it. It is a Christmas tradition." I reminded them. They both looked at each other again before making a funny face then putting their lips together. I took a few quick snapshots before Trip walked in saying, "What's with that stack of snowballs in the shape of a... Hey! Why are you kissing my girlfriend?!" He got cut off by seeing Hudson and Babe kissing. They broke the kiss as soon as they heard Trip shouting.

Trip got angry and started to chase Hudson around the studio. "Guys, wait stop. I can expla-" I was cut off by them running next to me and accidentally knocking me down because I lost my balance. Babe came up to me and tried to help me up but my right ankle hurt. "Ow!" I screamed whenever I put some of my weight on my right leg. "You alright M?" Babe asked once she helped me get onto the couch. I shook my head and lifted my right leg then tried to massage it. "I think I sprained my ankle." I tell her. "Hey boys!" Babe shouts, stopping them from running and getting their attention. "Get an ice pack and a cloth." They stared at each other for a second then nodded in understanding. Trip ran towards the fridge and filled a bag with ice while Hudson grabbed a cloth. They didn't say anything so it must be some kind of boy understanding. Then, they brought it over and Babe put it on my slightly swollen ankle.

Just noticing my swollen ankle, they both asked in unison. "Hey, what happened to your ankle?" "While you boys were running, you came next to me and made me lose my balance so I fell and twisted my ankle." I answered them while Babe was nursing my ankle. "Ok, Babe. That's enough. I can do it on my own now." I tell Babe trying to take the ice pack and do it myself. "Just relax M. This might hurt a little." She says taking the ice pack off and moving my ankle around in small circular motions. I bit my tongue and pursed my lips to avoid screaming out loud. Trip laughed a little but was silenced by glares from Babe and Hudson. After a while, Babe stopped moving my ankle and put the ice pack back on my leg.

"How do you know to treat sprained ankles B?" I ask her as she holds the ice pack to my ankle. "After climbing and falling down from a lot, I sprained my ankle a lot too, so I learnt to treat them by myself. Just relax and don't put too much pressure on your leg or walk around too much. Your ankle should be back to normal the day after Boxing Day." She explained and advised. "And now, we have a new doctor in the house." I tease. "So, anyone want hot chocolate?" Babe asked after letting me hold the ice pack by myself. When she said that, everyone's hand raised up. "Ok, no," she pointed at Trip, "no," she pointed at Hudson, "and yes." she pointed at me. Trip and Hudson's faces dropped. She then smiled and said, "kidding." Their faces lit up again. As soon as Babe left, Trip asked me about the explanation. I pointed towards the mistletoe. "Oh." He said. "Sorry Hudson. Sorry Kenzie." He apologized. We just smiled to show him that it was ok. "She tasted like strawberries." Hudson then said. "What?!" Trip shouted. "Just kidding." Hudson apologized. I just laughed. Babe then came back with our mugs of hot chocolate. I had a baby purple and white striped one, while Babe had a hot pink one with a black lining and pictures of berries at the sides, Trip had a red one with squiggly green lines all over, and Hudson had a dark blue polka dotted one on an orange base.

We then slurped our hot chocolate and chewed the gooey marshmallows inside and before we knew it, it was five o'clock. We then decided that we would open our presents now since we were only going to see each other after Boxing Day because we would spend Christmas with our families. We gathered all of the presents and put them together in the center. I almost forgot about my ankle until Babe told me to stay there until someone comes to help me. I was waiting for Babe until I felt myself being picked up from the couch in a bridal position. I screamed a little first and held onto whoever's neck because I was afraid that I would fall and I was still shocked by someone picking me up suddenly.

I then heard Hudson's familiar laugh. He carried me to the center of the room and laid me down on the rug. We sat in a square. Babe was on my right while Hudson was on my left. Trip was at Babe's right. I then grabbed a present from the stack. 'Babe' the tag on it said. I handed it to Babe. She opened it first and saw two gold chain lockets inside. Trip opened it and showed her that they're both halves of a whole. He helped her put it on then I took a picture of both of them wearing they're matching necklaces. Babe grabbed one from the pile next. She then passed it to Hudson. He opened it and saw a unicorn horn attached to a thick elastic band for him to wear. I took a picture of that too. Then, he took a present and handed it to Trip. Trip opened it and saw a simple bracelet that said 'He's Mine'. Babe then pulled up her sleeve a little and showed him a matching one except it said 'She's Mine'. I took pictures of them again. I wonder what's with couples and matching jewelry. He then took a present from the shrinking pile and passed it to me. I opened it and saw a thumb drive with the words 'Game Shakers' on it. I kept it in my pocket so that I wouldn't lose it.

We continued to give out the presents until they were all gone. Even our stockings, that Hudson helped me to take, were emptied. They contained lots of candies like candy-canes and lollipops. They even had a mini-figurine of each of us along with our own personalized name tag. I then saw who my presents were from. I got the thumb drive from Trip, a box of pencils and gloves from Hudson and a new white jacket from the latest fashion line from Babe. Once we were done, we ate our dinner of gingerbread man and cookies with some Christmas Pudding, mashed potatoes and roasted turkey. We also had a glass of sparkling apple cider.

Then, we all went outside into the snow to watch the fireworks. This time, as we came out, Trip and Babe got caught under the mistletoe. They kissed a long and passionate kiss. I was excused from the trap because I couldn't walk properly so I didn't have to kiss Hudson on the way out. We counted down till Christmas, then grabbed our presents and went back home in Dub's car. I sat in the midle row with Hudson while Trip and Babe sat in the back. Along the way home I fell asleep and was awoken by Hudson when we reached the front door. He helped me to my room and said goodnight. My mum wasn't there because she's busy wrapping presents while grandpa is asleep. I fell asleep in my room thinking about the wonderful Christmas Eve I had with my bestest friends in the world.

Hudson's POV

Kenzie looks so cute and like an angel when she's asleep. I can't help it and kiss her forehead as she leans on my shoulder sleeping. Once we arrive at her house, I wake her up and help her to her room. I get back into the car after telling her good night. The memory of how cute she looked like stayed with me as I fell asleep that night.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Sorry if I make a lot of things happen to Kenzie in my story. I always like a lot of drama happening to my favorite character so that's why a lot happens to Kenzie. I hope you guys still enjoy it and review more ideas. Bye. See you in the next chappie. And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	8. Scared Tripless

**Hi everyone. This chapter is based on the episode, 'Scared Tripless' except that Kenzie got bitten instead of Dub. Hope you guys enjoy this Halloween chapter.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

'He brought a real snake?!' My mind shouted. 'And a real Brazilian Cobra at that.' "Go on, touch it." Dub tells me. "No!" I shout back. He brought a real snake and he wants me to touch it. Maybe Trip is right about the part about him being insane. I then quickly touch it before pulling my hand back seeing that it is a real snake. We then walk towards the lobby, me to place Dub's scare into action and Dub to place Trip's supposed scare into action.

"I really think this is a dangerous idea." I tell him when he is at the doorway to the lobby. Hudson hears me and turns on the creepy sounding music. "Wait a minute. I know that music." Dub says. Babe starts walking towards us from her hiding spot in a creepy and haunting way. Dub screamed and frightened the snake. He then didn't realize that he dropped the snake when he screamed. He continued to scream, then suddenly I felt a strong pain on my left wrist. In the shock of everything, I didn't realize the snake moving up my leg and onto my hand.

I screamed in pain and everyone turned to look at me. "Kenzie!" "M!" They shouted as they saw the snake and came running towards me. I saw that Babe and Hudson were trying to pull the snake off just as I blacked out.

Babe's POV

Dub was so scared and it was really funny. We were so distracted that we didn't realize the snake moving. "Aah!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I turned to look at Kenzie and so did everyone else. "M!" I shouted while the others shouted "Kenzie!" We ran to Kenzie and tried to pull the snake off her. A minute after trying to pull the snake off, she fainted. Trip then managed to pull the snake off while Dub carried her carefully. I called the ambulance and ripped a piece of my dress to wrap around Kenzie's wrist to stop the poison from spreading.

As soon as we got her wrist wrapped, the ambulance arrived. Hudson and I followed her in while Dub and Trip went in the helicopter. In the ambulance, the doctors and nurses attached a lot of tubes to her and sedated her. I was sitting quietly in the ambulance praying that Kenzie would be alright while Hudson was confused on what was happening.

Trip's POV

"Dad! Did you really have to go this far and bring an actual snake just to scare me?! Look what happened to Kenzie! You have gone too far this time dad." I shout at dad. I know that it's disrespectful but right now I can't help it. Kenzie is in an ambulance probably fighting for her life now, and all because of what?! A Halloween scare! This was really unnecessary. "Have you ever thought of what might happen when you pull these pranks dad?!" I shouted. Then, I was quiet for the rest of the ride and praying that Kenzie would be alright. If she wasn't, I would blame dad forever.

Dub's POV

'What have I done?' My subconscious asks me. I brought a poisonous snake into a studio with kids, they're not even teenagers yet. What Trip said was true, it isn't worth it. A chance to scare my son each year, is not worth someone possibly being hurt or even worse, killed. I would be to blame for them because I was the cause of it all. And if I went to prison, Trip will be under the full care of that monster that he calls mom. I hope Kenzie will be alright. She has to be. She and her other friends have made my son happy, and seeing my son happy has always made a part of me happy. The other part of me is happy by the fat wads and scaring my son. Anyway, I just pray that Kenzie will be fine.

Babe's POV

We reached Sugar Hill Hospital in less than half an hour. They immediately take Kenzie into the emergency room to treat her further. I want to follow her in to make sure my best friend is alright but the nurses and the countless doors stop me from going in. I just sit on the waiting chairs outside and think about how this little scare went so wrong. It's all Dub's fault. If he never brought a real snake in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. I then realized that Hudson wasn't sitting with me. I saw him staring through the windows. His eyes were glazing over with small unshed tears. I then realized that tears were pooling in my eyes as well. I was about to wipe them off with my already damp sleeve when a handkerchief was right in front of my face.

"Thanks." I whispered to Trip as he sat next to me. I then dried my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it, I was asleep on his shoulder dreaming of making more games, jumping around on the trampolines, surprising and buying random stuff with Kenzie.

Trip's POV

Babe is really worried about Kenzie. So are the rest of us but I think she is the most. I'm not sure about Hudson because he is always confused but I know that if he understood, he would be really worried too. As soon as I enter the hospital, I rush to the emergency area ignoring my dad who is further behind.

At the area, I see Hudson staring through the window while Babe is sitting on one of the blue plastic chairs. Her makeup from our originally planned scare is still intact since we used a waterproof kind. She was about to dry her tears with her sleeve when I handed her one of my handkerchieves. "Thanks." She whispered quietly and sadly. She then leaned on my shoulder.

In less than a minute, she was already asleep. I guess that all this worrying is tiring her out. Luckily there's no school tomorrow since it's the weekend. I then gently kissed her makeup caked forehead. She doesn't even need make up at all. She is already beautiful just the way she is and I'm happy to have her as my girlfriend. As she sleeps, I hear soft murmurs of donuts and chasing. I then lean back against the chair slowly so that her head could still lean on me. I then fall asleep after laying her head on my lap and letting her feet stretch over another seat.

It barely felt like five minutes before I was woken up by dad saying that Kenzie has been moved to another room to be monitored closely although her conditioned seemed stable already. I woke Babe up and told her the news. She immediately had all of her usual energy back and we went to see Kenzie in unit 0912. She had a private unit since dad had decided to pay for it since he caused this mess.

Hudson's POV

I'm still confused. Kenzie was fine earlier, then she screamed and passed out. I followed her into an ambulance along with Babe where these people wearing white kept on poking her and sticking these long tubes onto her. I wanted to tell them to stop because I think they are hurting her but since Babe isn't saying anything about it, I guess it must be fine. But that's making me even more confused.

When we reach the hospital, they drag Kenzie in the bed that they strapped her onto into a big room and slammed the door in my face. Well not literally slammed but shut it so that I could not go in so it was like slamming it in my face. Anyway, as I stared through the window to see what was happening to Kenzie, I felt hot, salty tears burning my eyes. I wiped them away and continued to stare at the window until my legs felt tired and I sat down. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke up when I heard Dub trying to wake Trip. Then, I saw Trip waking Babe up and Babe pulling him up and dashing towards the main hallways. I followed them into a room where I saw a really pale faced Kenzie lying on a completely white bed looking very weak and fragile.

Babe's POV

As soon as Trip tells me that Kenzie has been moved to a private room, I wake up and drag Trip along with me to go see her. We look in from the window at her door first before entering the room. My best friend looks completely pale and so small on the large white hospital bed. She has lots of tubes stuck onto her and it makes her look even more fragile. I enter the room quietly with Trip, so that we wouldn't wake her up. The doctor, Ms Beano, as the name tag said, was writing somethings down on a board and then clipped it onto the cot that Kenzie was in.

"Hello, are any of you Kenzie's relatives?" She asked once the four of us entered the room. "No, but I'm her best friend." I say and raise up my hand. "Well, we weren't expecting Kenzie here to be admitted." She said. Hudson, Trip and I gave her confused looks until Dub cut in saying, "It's true. They were already prepared to treat me incase the scare had gone wrong. I have been drinking Brazilian Cobra's venom so that I'm immune, but I didn't think that it could've gone wrong this way." "Dad! How could you?!" Trip screams at Dub. "Hey everyone." I say softly. "What?" They say. "Don't shout." I tell them and point at the weak looking Kenzie on the hospital bed.

"So doc, how is she?" I ask the doctor once everyone else has quieten down. "While the snake that has bitten her is very poisonous," she says and everyone but Dub, who knew about it, gasped. "Fortunately, not much of the venom entered her system so she will be fine." We jumped around and cheered happily quietly. "But," she continued. We stopped jumping around and turned to look at her. "The venom did enter her body, and the snake did bite her so that's going to have some side effects like her left wrist is going to hurt for a while since most of the venom was there, and she will need lots of rest since snakes' bite hurt a lot and she will need time to recover. Also, there is a small chance that even after her wrist is healed, that it might still hurt but it will always be a little sensitive." She concludes. We all nod and the doctor exits the room.

I sit on a chair next to Kenzie's bed and play with the fingers on her good hand. "I can't believe we could've lost you." I tell her sadly. "You're like an uptight little sister to me. I wish that I could've gotten to know you earlier so that I would have seen what a cool person you actually are inside." I say tearfully. I think the others are also crying a little. "Thank God, that you fought to stay with us. Game Shakers would be nothing without you. Although we've only been friends for these past two months, I think we're going to be best friends forever. I'll help you as you recover and make sure that you won't get too tired, because you're my best friend too and I'm sure that you would do the same for me." I finish. Then, I feel something moving from beneath my hands. I look and see her fingers moving a little. My face lights up and I think everyone else's does too because the next minute, Kenzie starts to move her head a little. Everyone crowds around her. Trip was next to me while Hudson was at the foot of the bed and Dub was at the opposite side.

A while later, her eyes opened. "Yay!" We all cheered. "Too loud guys." Kenzie then said. "B, can you help me sit up?" I nod while Dub went to call the doctor. "You had us all worried sick." I tell her. "But I'm glad that you fought it." She smiles.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks as she enters the room. "I'm fine." Kenzie tells her. I know it's not a little since she didn't shake a little when she said it. "How about your wrist?" She continues to ask. "It just hurts a little." She replies. "Can you move it a little for me?" Kenzie moves it a little then yelps in pain. The doctor then writes something on her chart. "Are you feeling tired?" She says when she finishes writing. "A little." Kenzie says then yawns. "Ok well, you're going to need lots of rest to heal and the snake probably hit a nerve but you should be fine in a week or two. I'll give you a cast so that your wrist won't move so much and heal faster and properly." She concludes her diagnosis. We are all really happy that Kenzie would get better. We all cheer but I feel that were missing a voice. I turn to look at Kenzie and see that she's fast asleep. As I, along with Trip, help her into a lying position, the doctor asks whether she should call Kenzie's mom. I tell her that she doesn't have to since she is on a business trip for a month with her dad. Then we tell the doctor that we will. Take care of Kenzie. She nods and leaves the room.

Once she leaves, Dub suggests that I change out of that costume since its damp and I'll catch a cold. I agree and Trip takes me to the studio to change into a pair of dry ones. I also called my mum and Hudson's mum that we were having a sleepover so that we wouldn't have to leave Kenzie alone.

At the studio, Trip and I think about how it all went wrong. We then pack five of the donut pillows, Kenzie's Pear Pad, a stuffed narwhal, a Tiny Pickles' doll and a Dirty Blob doll, to make her feel more like she is at the studio, into Trip's backpack. We then head back to the hospital where Kenzie is sleeping with a Hudson ruffling her hair while sitting next to her. We secretly take a few pictures of it because it's too cute to resist.

We then enter the room. I put the game characters next to Kenzie and her Pear Pad on the table beside her. I also put one donut pillow next to her and pass the rest of us one each. I then fall into a dreamless sleep sitting next to Kenzie's bed.

Kenzie's POV

The next two weeks pass slowly and quickly. Babe and Hudson got permission to have tutoring with Trip's tutor while I was still at the hospital. I tried to join the classes during the first week but they wouldn't allow me because I was still to weak to fully sit up. I joined during the second week but they wouldn't let me do all the homework and that was boring. After one and a half weeks, I was allowed to take the cast off but they still said to not put too much pressure on it or lift heavy stuff. There's was still the mark on my wrist that I'm pretty sure will stay there forever. At the end of the two weeks when the doctor said that I was clear to go home but should come back if my wrist was really painful, the rest of the Game Shakers wouldn't even let me help pack. They also said that we weren't going to regular school till next week but they said that they would let me do the full homework if I felt up to it. By the end of that week, I was mostly as good as normal except that I was worn out a little earlier than I used to be. I am glad that everything is back to normal.

Babe's POV

The first two weeks have been a little boring. Besides visiting Kenzie in the hospital and studying there since we didn't want to leave her alone, we didn't do much. She was always a little tired to do it although she doesn't think so, we know it. But it's ok, as long as I can get my best friend back.

The last week was a little better since she had more energy but we watched her carefully whenever she did things. We also made sure she didn't do anything to stressful. But now, things are almost back to normal. I kinda missed being really close Trip but it was fine since Kenzie is better now. When Trip came through the door to go into the studio, I pulled his arm a little, which kinda scared him and pulled him into a kiss. Something that we rarely did when we were at the hospital. I'm glad that we are going back to normal, although I'm not so interested in going back to school.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, I won't make any of the major characters die. I hope that you liked this chapter. It is the longest one that I've ever written. Hope you'll send in more prompts. And special thanks to Miss Baking and Angel1D98. Bye. See you in the next chapter. And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	9. First Anniversary

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had recently came back from a trip and was really into writing my new story, 'A Crush's Attack' that I didn't get to write this one. This chapter is cowritten by my sister, Raven, and I. It's one or two of the Game Shakers' first anniversary. Who's and what's? Read on to find out.**

* * *

Babe's POV

Today's Trip and I's first anniversary and I'm super excited where we're going. Trip isn't telling me because he said that it's a surprise. It's been a month since we became a couple. I remember how it was when we shared our first kiss. It was so amazing because there were sparks and everything. Now I'm outside our studio waiting for the late Romeo to pick me up while Kenzie sitting down in her gyro chair watching iCarly with Hudson. I think their so cute together. Anyway Trip's getting Kenzie and Hudson's food from Fooders. We're having a sleepover after we comeback from our date so they're just watching tv while waiting. Trip better not eat all my- I mean their- fries this time or else he's in a lot of trouble.

Suddenly, just as I saw Trip, I sneezed. I walked towards him to help him bring the food in. I then checked the hopefully filled containers. "Trip , You ate all the fries again" I shouted. "Sorry but their delicious." Trip replied. "Fine but one more time and we are going to start throwing donuts at you" I reminded Trip. He then let out a sigh. He better watch his back or he's gonna get a piece of my mind.

Kenzie's POV

Hudson and I are watching iCarly while sitting on gyro chairs in the studio when Trip and Babe walked in. A few minutes later, Babe started shouting at Trip. "Trip has really got to stop eating all the fries" I whispered to Hudson. He looked at me funny then nodded his head in realisation. We then sat up and walked to the counter in the kitchenette. We took a seat after saying by to Trip and Babe and ate what was left of our food. Then we continued watching the show. I wished that it never ended. It was really good.

Babe's POV

As soon as we said goodbye, we went out in Trip's dad's private helicopter. We are going out for the first time to celebrate our first anniversary. I can't wait and Trip is still not telling me where we're going. I'm so getting back at him for this.

Trip's POV

We walked into the helicopter and I opened the door for her like a gentleman. She chuckled. I still haven't told her where we're going because I wanted to surprise her. We were going to watch some kind of romantic movie called 'Love Rosie'. Although it's rated PG18 I don't care, my dad said it was nice. I have already bought the tickets and they're in my pocket. When we arrived, we got down and walked to the cinema.

Babe's POV

We arrived at a movie theatre. "Wait hear while I go by some popcorn "Trip told me. I just nodded my he ran off, I started wondering what kind of movie we were going to watch. Whatever it is, I bet it is nice.

Trip came back and handed me a fake ID and a bag of cool clothes and really high heels. "Put these on because the movie is PG18." "Trip!" I whisper yelled. "My dad said that the movie is good." He whisper reasoned. "Your sad is psycho remember. A little more than a year ago, Kenzie got bit by the snake." I whisper reasoned back. "I know my dad's a psycho but when he says a movie's good, it's good." He pleaded. "Fine." I gave in and grabbed the bag before going to the girls room to change. The clothes were branded and stylish although a little too grown up.

Once I came out, we walked to the security and handed them the tickets fake ID cards. He didn't take a second look at us before letting us in and continued doing his job. 'Weird. He didn't stop us. He must've been dreaming.' I thought in my head. Trip and I found our seats somewhere in the back where all the couple seats were and sat down just as the movie started.

Suddenly the security came in after about 20 minutes into the movie. Trip whispered into my ear "Run". "Hey you two aren't 18!" The security guard shouted as we ran out the exit as fast as we could. "We didn't really get to see what it was really about didn't we?" I asked Trip. "Oh well, we could buy the DVDS when it comes out and watch it next time." Trip suggested. I nodded. "How about I go to the girls room and change before we head back to the studio." I told him and he nodded letting me change.

Random Guy at the counter's POV

I was thinking about the hundred problems I had at home while I was stamping all those teens' tickets and looking at their IDs. I overlooked two of them I think because I was to deep at that time but I couldn't do anything yet because there was still a queue waiting to head in so I'll deal with it when I'm done. I'm sure to be fired for this but I want to protect the kids' innocence. After about half an hour, I'm done and tell the other security. They quickly rush in and shout before apologising to the others about disrupting their movie. At that time I saw two kids running out but they were so fast that I couldn't catch them.

Trip's POV

Once Babe got back, we started to head back to the studio. Our movie might have been disrupted but I have one more surprise for Babe. I closed Babe's eyes as we entered the studio. As we got closer to the counter, I pushed my hands aside.

Babe's POV

OMG! He set up a candle light dinner for two with Kenzie playing the violin and Hudson acting as a waiter. There was a plate of spaghetti, some soup and two glasses of apple juice. It was as if we were in fine dining restaurant. It was so wonderful, Kenzie was playing classical music on her violin and the food was excellent. Hudson and Kenzie excused themselves and went out to get some air. I walked over to Trip and gave him a kiss. It was full of sparks and I felt them sparking me even after we broke it to get some air a minute later. Then, I went back to my seat. When we were done, Hudson cleared the table. Then, we continued with our sleepover. We watched tv into the night without a care in the world. It was absolutely wonderful.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics and Raven Stories productions.**


	10. Poison Pie

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating in a while. Since I think it's no fair that I update one and not the other, I decided that I will update every consecutive week. Hope you guys enjoy another version of Poison Pie, episode 12 of Game Shakers.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

"Then I'm sure you won't mind eating some." The guy cop said. "I'm sure this will sound weird, but I'm disgusted by peaches." Babe said slightly gagging. "Are you disgusted by peaches too?" He then asked. "No, I'd love to eat some." I say as I fork a bite of the pie. I chew it and swallow it. "There, there's nothing wrong with it." I said. "Well, looks like we misjudged you girls but we still have to inspect the place just incase." The cops said and looked around the studio. At that time, my hand started feeling itchy and my throat felt blocked.

"Babe," my hoarse voice whispered. She didn't answer and was watching the cops intensely. "Babe," I whispered again shaking her arm this time. "What?!" She shouted. "I don't... I don't feel so good..." I said starting to gasp for breath. "Ok girls, your in the clear." They said coming towards us. I tried to stand up a little straighter since I was feeling like I was slanting. "Great, now you can go, so bye." Babe quickly said. "Ok, you behave yourselves now." They exited through the front door. "M, you alright?" She asked me. I started feeling dizzy. I shook my head slightly making myself feel dizzier.

She lead me to the couch before helping me lie down. "M, stop scratching. Where's your medicine?" She told me. I didn't even realise I was scratching. "In... My bag..." My hoarse voice managed to come out. Babe ran to the lobby to get it just before I felt my throat tightening and being thrown into a deep abyss.

* * *

Babe's POV

Shoot Kenzie, not now. She kept calling me in such a hoarse voice. I turn around and shout "What?!" "I don't... I don't feel so good." She said in the weird hoarse voice. She doesn't look that good either. She's shaking a little and starting to gasp a little for her breaths. If those cops don't leave soon, we're going to be in more trouble. C'mon Kenzie, hold on for five more minutes please. "Ok girls, your in the clear." They said coming towards us. Thank you! "Great, now you can go, so bye." I quickly said before anything happens. "Ok, you behave yourselves now." And they exited through the front door. "M, you alright?" I asked Kenzie, who is now leaning against me. She shook her head. I help her to one of our couches and lay her on it with her head on the armrest.

She started scratching her arm and I saw it getting red. "M, stop scratching." I advised her. "Where's your medicine?" I asked her. "In... My bag..." She managed to get out although it sounded really hoarse and made me flinch a little. I ran to her bag in the lobby to get her allergy meds. She looks like she was going to get worse. At least her immune system is stronger. A few months ago she would have already collapsed. I grabbed her meds from the side and rushed back to her. "M? C'mon. Get up." I said softly. Her face was getting red. I put the medicine at the side and went to help her sit up. I sat her straight and tried to get her to wake up. I tried for a minute before checking her pulse. It was slow. I quickly called the ambulance, she must be having a really bad allergy reaction. I calmed myself down a little because only I can help her now. Hudson somehow disappeared.

"Hello, 911? I need you to send an ambulance here. My friend just had a really bad allergy." I said as soon as the phone was picked up. I used the landline since it will be easier for them to find the place instead of having to tell them.

"Ok, they're on the way." The lady at the other side of the line said.

"Thank you." I said and hung up. All I have to do now is wait. Please be alright Kenzie. I really really hate peaches now. Hey wait, Kenzie isn't allergic to peaches. There must've been something that made her have a reaction.

I made sure Kenzie was sitting in a comfortable position before going to check the pie. I gagged when the smell reached my nose. "Ugh, peaches." I said and thought of Kenzie. 'Just stay calm, this is for Kenzie.' I whisper to myself. I used the contaminated fork to poke the pie. I pierce through the crust and see it crumble revealing a yucky peachy coloured stuffing. I let myself gag a little more before poking it some more. I see the section that Kenzie ate and saw a black spot in it. 'Oh no, M.' I say to myself. At that time Kenzie started to wheeze a little although she was unconscious. I took a quick look at the pie and saw that only the part that Kenzie ate had a black spot which means that Doctor Lobe couldn't have eaten a spoilt part. Just then, the ambulance arrived. I followed them and we made our way to the hospital. I'm 100 percent sure right now, that were in the clear.

* * *

Female cop's POV

Along the way back to our boring station, an ambulance passed by. It looked like it was heading towards the direction we came from. "Ugh," my partner said. 'What happened now?' I'm thinking in my head as we u turn and follow the ambulance. What we see when we arrive is not what we expected to see, we expected to see the ear doctor again being dragged into the ambulance, but not the thirteen year old girl. "Looks like we have a suspect." I tell my partner. "Indeed we do." He said as we watch the happenings and finally follow the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Trip's POV

"Now you're gonna get sick dad." I tease my dad. "No, I'm not! Hand me the tube!" Dad says and puts it in his mouth and asks them to turn it on. After a minute or two, we here an ambulance. "What's happening?" I ask dad, who apparently has taken the tube out of his mouth. "I don't know son." We all get out of the building and see what shocks us the most. Kenzie is being wheeled into the ambulance with a full blown allergy reaction. "C'mon dad, let's follow." I tell dad. He agrees. "Can we come too?" Hudson suddenly said scaring us, with the girl from the bus, Candy, next to him. She scratches her hair and pulls out a tangerine. "Anyone want a tangerine?" She asks. Hudson reaches for it. "Hudson! Now's not the time." I quickly shout at him. "Sorry ma'am, I must've wasted your time." Hudson apologises. "It's ok." She says and leaves. Just about then, the ambulance also leaves. We, Hudson, Dad and I pile into Dad's jet and ride quickly to the hospital.

* * *

Babe's POV

"We need to question you!" The cops said as I pace outside the emergency room. "Not now, can't you see I'm waiting for my friend to get out of here!" I tell them. "Babe Carano, you are now a prime suspect in the poisoning of Doctor Lobe and Kenzie Bell." The female cop said. "What?! How could you say that? Why would I poison my best friend?" I defend myself.

"She's right." Dub says as he walks in with Trip and Hudson in tow. I quickly run to Trip and Hudson and hug them. They rub my back and comfort me. "Doctor Lobe was poisoned alright," Dub said. "He was poisoned by turtle urine in cucumber water." He explains. "Yeah, it's true." Trip said backing up his father after breaking the group hug. "Then what about Kenzie Bell?" The cop asked again. "She had an allergic reaction. The part of the pie that she ate had rotten fruit in it, which she is allergic to. I checked and it was only that small part that was rotten." I explained myself. "Well then you kids, stay out of trouble." The cops said and left. We then had another group hug.

We stayed with Kenzie for a few more days until she got better and could go home. We took care of her at the studio and we were back to as normal as we could get on Monday. Although, something made me try the pie. Surprisingly, it was really good. I'm not sure about Kenzie, who said that she has PTPD now, but I like peaches now. Especially in pies.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? I hope you guys did. Btw, PTPD is Post-Traumatic Peach Disorder. Review any ideas.**

 **This has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	11. Memories

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a while. I got caught in another fandom. Very Sorry. But I'll update my Game Shakers stories as much as I can. I hope you guys have a good Chinese New Year to all the Chinese Readers and Happy Valentines Day to all my readers. I love my readers. Now enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Kenzie's POV

"Maybe there's a third pilot!" Babe shouts as the strong winds blow through our hair. "I'll go check!" Trip shouts back since we can't hear anything softer against the howling wind. "No more pilots!" He shouts less than a minute later. I think my heart stopped for a moment. "Well, then what are we going to do?!" I say panicking. "Who would like some hand soap?" Hudson asks as he joins us at the door, confused as always. Babe snatched it out of his hands and throws it at the pilots, who are kilometers away now. She then shuts the door. "Lock it!" I tell her and she shouts "alright!" back at me. "Ding!" Hudson says for no reason, after that. We then head back to where we were sitting earlier in total panic.

I was trying to call an emergency line while Trip looked through an airplane manual when all of a sudden, the plane lurched forward. "Aah!" We all screamed as we felt the plane go down. Landru and Pompay suddenly disappeared. "Aah!" The rest of us screamed more and louder. After a minute, the plane was nearing the sea. We huddled together. "This is it guys." Babe said in tears. "I'm glad we got to spend the short time that we had together. They were one of the best times of my life." "Ours too." The rest of us cried. "Babe, I just want you to know, before we died, that I love you!" Just as Trip said that, the plane's nose crashed into the ocean. "Aah!" We screamed until we felt the plane break. We cuddled together even more closely, determined not to leave each other alone.

As the plane broke, the water seeped in. I tried to tread water but the freezing cold water started to burn my lungs. "I should've taken those swimming lessons instead." I think as I try my best to hold onto the others, who apparently can swim well. Suddenly, a strong current came. I held tightly to Babe's hand while she held Trip's and mine's. Hudson held onto Trip's right. We kicked as hard as we could and manage to stay together for the first four waves. After the fourth wave, none of us were talking but kept on trying to stay afloat. My legs were starting to ache. Then, we saw a fifth wave. We got through half of it before I felt my leg hurt like crazy. I stopped kicking because I knew I had a cramp. Babe realized that I had stopped and turned to look at me. At that time, the wave was at its peak and I couldn't go on. I held on as tightly as I could but I could feel it slipping away.

My hand slipped out of Babe's before you could even say 'no'. The wave pulled me back and I felt myself slam into one of the plane parts. Red spots started clouding my vision but I could see colorful smudges swimming towards me and floating away. As the ones faraway disappeared, the one neared to me became clearer. All of a sudden, I saw huge teeth coming towards me. I tried to scream but my throat was dry and no sound came out. I then fell onto a stinky sticky pink substance as the monster with the big teeth devoured me. I kept on trying to scream but still had no sound. Then, I saw Narby swim up to me. "Wake up Kenzie, wake up." He kept repeating over and over again till I felt my insides shut down.

* * *

Hudson's POV

I woke up to someone screaming. "Mom? You're not having one of those nightmares about those Flab Trappers again are you?" I asked. Then, I remembered that I was at a sleepover. I got up from my sleeping bag and followed my instincts to the sound since it was dark. I finally found something soft. "There, there. It's alright. Stop screaming." As I pat it, it quacked. "Oops, sorry Mr Goose." I said before tracing for the sound again. I walked around a little before feeling my foot hit something.

Then I realized, it was Kenzie who was screaming. I hit my head thinking of how stupid I was not to recognize the sound of my crush screaming. I'm also surprised how Trip and Babe, or Trabe, aren't awake yet. I sat down beside her immediately since I knew I was standing next to her because I had just hit her. "Sorry." I said and I picked her up before cradling her softly.

"Wake up, Kenzie. Wake up." I repeat to her over and over again as I cradle her. Slowly, her screams lessen and she wakes up. She starts to shake a little and cry. "What's wrong Kenzie?" I asked her softly. "Jet-plane." She whispers softly, still crying. I realize what she's dreaming, or nightmaring about. The time when Trip took us and the two rich kids to Florida and back. Babe said that she had been having those nightmares for a while although it was already half a year ago. That's why we had the sleepover, so she that she would know that we're still here.

"Everything's alright Kenzie, Everything's alright." I tell her as her cries turn to whimpers. Then I sing her a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
And the good dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.

As I sing the last line, she calms down and falls asleep. I smile to myself and cheer inside that I was able to soothe my crush from her nightmares. For the rest of the night, I was in a half sleep, fully knowing that she might wake up and start screaming again.

"Dude, what's with those bags under your eyes?" Trip asks me as he pours out some cereal. "What do you mean?" I ask him while yawning. "Nevermind man. Let's go wake the girls up." Trip says as we take them a bowl of cereal each and leave them on a table before waking them up.

"Yay!" Kenzie shouted while talking to Babe after she woke up. "Your nightmares are gone?" Babe asked. "Yep! Narby came to me while I was asleep and comforted me and sang me a lullaby. Something about rainbows and dreams." Kenzie said. I felt a little sad that she didn't know that I did it, but I'm glad it worked. Babe looked a little surprised then shared a glance with Trip while Kenzie wasn't paying attention. "I knew that the sleepover would work. Good for you Kenzie." She said after sharing a smile with all of us.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess what that 'monster' was? 10 Brownie points for whoever can. And 5 for trying.**

 **Poor Hudson. Kenzie doesn't remember that it was him who did all those things. At least Kenzie doesn't have does nightmares anymore.**

 **Don't forget to review any ideas for this story or your thoughts about this chapter and story and favorite and follow to get alerted when I post a new chapter or update this story. See you in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **This has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
